mwbfandomcom-20200215-history
10.29.13
In attendance: Alejandro, Lindsey, Justin, Mark, Amanda, Sean, Joseph, Jen, Rocio, Cassandra Report Backs: Accounting - Lindsey took a bunch of stuff home to work on. We have $2000 in the bank right now. Woohoo. Book Ordering - Sale this weekend. We need the slingshot info. We aren’t ordering anything big. Maybe we’ll meet next week? Zines - Nothing to report Maintenence - Nothing to report Volunteers - Nothing to report Magazines - Nothing to report Events : Monday, Nov 11 Rise Up GA, : Sunday morning brunch for Anarchist book fair, : Nov 7 film screening education board in texas, : Nov 13 music in Austin, #swag - still working on poster. Asking Cogdut to make screen or make a screen. Making a screen will have to wait for funds. PR - Nothing to report Old Business Volunteer topic that Cassandra can’t even remember bringing up. New Business Scheduling *Saturday AM - Alejandro will cover this Saturday. Joseph will help cover for a little while. *Thursday AM - Sean will have to leave at 3pm. Will leave a sign on the door. Halloween Party*Cassandra, Amanda, Jen for Set-up *Joe for Closing *Decorations - drop off at the store by Thursday night or at Infest at 5pm Book Sale this weekend - send out reminder on Wednesday or Thursday, Share the flyers down the block for sale on Wednesday or Thursday Tent set-up help needed on *Saturday at 11:15am - Alejandro, Jen, - More people needed. *Saturday take down - Bueller? Bueller? Bueller? *Sunday put up and take down - Book fair people and Book fair tabling - anyone? it will work out. Newsletter - 200 removed from bounce backs, 338 total opens - good for email list. new and improved. Yay Rocio. Bob Jensen favor - Jensen donated books and wants us to do him a favor. He wants us to order 50 copies of his book through a distro and he’ll pay for them in cash. Who do we get South End Press from? He would pay us wholesale. MonkeyWrench books whole sale books - Sell MWB book into other bookstores for wholesale price. more money good. Which stores: Farewell, book people, Commission? Sure. Let’s do it. Poster - MWB could make posters and sell at book fair and send to those who donated. Could MWB front the money to have the screen set up? How much is the equipment? $60 spent so far. To finish we would need a dip pusher, screen filler, etc, which is about $50 to $100. Joe would need help to get it done. Jess is free tomorrow night. Accountant says yes. Let’s do it. Mark would like to help with accounting. Does MWB want him to help with taxes? He can help Lindsey with taxes. Mark will help with receipts and inventory. Check Merchant OS petty cash slips too. Lindsey and Jonathan will go over taxes soon. Mark will try to meet with them. ''Collective agrees that Lindsey is authorized to sign and execute our 2013 taxes. ''